


Eating Out at the Crow’s Nest

by ApocalypsisNoctis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypsisNoctis/pseuds/ApocalypsisNoctis





	Eating Out at the Crow’s Nest

There was a knock at the door, and a greasy hand slid the latch and opened it. The man the hand was attached to performed a small curtsey, the black chocobo feather on his fedora wafting in the night-time breeze that now entered. With a name as oily as his appearance, Ardyn Izunia tapped his cane on the mahogany floorboards, a wordless order for one of his slaves to see the figure at the door inside.

‘How grateful I am that you would consider my fine establishment, Mr. Crow,’ Ardyn beamed, the words sliding from the back of his crusty thrussy to the tip of his tongue. An introduction to the visitor was unnecessary for Ardyn to be aware of his identity – he was a celebrity, his face on nearly every billboard in Lucis. Everybody knew who this bird was.

One of the slaves rushed to answer Ardyn’s call, stumbling over their feet as they hurriedly ushered Mr. Crow inside, offering to take his coat and closing the door behind him. They then spluttered out a shaky ‘W-W-Welcome t-to Insomnian Babes!’

‘Ah, Galdin Quay Guy, you’ve always been my favourite, you know that?’ Ardyn noted crisply. ‘Yes … quite. Welcome to Insomnian Babes indeed, Mr. Crow. You know how it goes: Insomnian Babes – Sleeping sucks when instead you could fuck-s.’ Ardyn contemplated for a moment. ‘… A working title.’

He then clasped his hands together in front of his chest, tilting forward on the balls of his heels excitedly, ‘So which of our lovely fellows took your fancy, Mr. Crow?’

Mr. Crow held up an Insomnian Babes catalogue, the page open to their most ordered delicacy. The Princely Archetype, adorning not much else besides sleek, black cat ears and matching tail. His work name lining the top of the page: ‘Nyaa-ctis’. At the same time, he paid for the service in advance by slipping Ardyn a Crow’s Nest Diner gift card.

‘He’ll be delighted to serve you, Mr. Crow!’ Ardyn remarked. ‘Would you go get Nyaa-ctis dearest from his time-out dungeon, Galdin Quay Guy?’ he asked, making a small motion with his cane towards the cell where Nyaa-ctis was regularly locked away for being unable to control his unsatable hunger for cock.

Nyaa-ctis (real name ‘Noctis’), perked up from the back of his cell, his chains jangling as much as the cat bell on his collar which read; ‘Property of Master Ardyn. If found sucking dick in back alleys, please return.’ Despite his aloof front, Noctis always clamoured at the chance to get out for a night. He was a thirsty flower who must be watered.

Noctis drank in the scene, noticing the figure holding the catalogue. He remembered that catalogue. How could he forget that thanks to Gladio being the editor, Noctis lost his rightful place as cover boy to Cup Noodle-san.

As the handcuffs were loosened from his wrists, Noctis immediately rushed over to the figure, wrapping himself around his skinny crow legs, licking his inner thighs and whimpering ‘Thank you for choosing me, Mr. Crow.’

‘It’s Kenny for you, Sweetcheeks,’ he grunted, the figure speaking for the first time.

\---

The motel Kenny pulled up to was one Noctis has visited with customers on many occasions, it was probably his favourite since it smelled as mouldy as his master. Entering their room, Noctis overheard the cries of other busy motel-stayers. 

‘Badabing badaboom, gurl I’m gonna paint your face like mah next mastapeece!’

_God, I wish that were me,_ Noctis thought to himself. Noctis moved to the bed, splaying his leg out on the sheet, meeting his gaze with Kenny’s. ‘So, you ready for this, daddy –‘

‘Papa Crow,’ Kenny retorted.

‘Huh?’

‘Call me … Papa Crow.’

‘If you say so, Papa Crow –‘ Noctis was cut off from finishing his sentence as Kenny’s trousers ripped open, his erection nearly spearing Noctis from across the bed as it instantaneously swelled to the size of the legendary Noct Gar’s Murk Grouper. ‘S-sugoi!’ Noctis exclaimed, imagining how good it’s going to feel having that tear him apart.

Noctis rushed to tear Kenny’s clothes off, even using his teeth to remove every last fibre of clothing covering the godly physique that the crow bore. Once he was naked, Noctis ripped off his thong and flung himself on the bed, gaping his own asshole open for entry. ‘Please! Please … Papi …’ was all that Noctis managed to gasp before he was entered.

But not by Kenny. Noctis looked down to see that Kenny had pulled a raw fish from his suitcase and was now pleasuring Noctis with it. Noctis went wild.

_How did he know!? How did he know I have a fish kink!!!?_ Noctis cried to himself, his back arching as he desperately attempted to stop himself from climaxing already. He wouldn’t have his reputation tarnished by cumming seconds into a session. It was so difficult though, the sensation of the scales scratching at his insides, the warm gooey eyes squelching against his prostate, it was becoming too much to bear.

Just as he was about to lose it, however, the fish was replaced by Kenny’s beak. Kenny whispered into Noctis’s entrance, his words reverberating all the way from his rectum into his ears: ‘Welcome to my Crow’s Nest.’

Before Noctis even had the time to process the words Kenny’s entire length was plunged into Noctis. Noctis ascended. He was greeted at Heaven’s door by the Hexatheon.

‘Am I … dead?’ Noctis asked them. He wasn’t sure if he could be upset if he was dead, due to the life-fulfilling experience Kenny had given him.

‘No. This is merely recoil from the shock. We shall send you back now, to finish what you started. It is your duty to ensure our leader is satisfied,’ Bahamut responded.

‘Kenny is your leader?’ Noctis questioned, mouth is disbelief.

As Noctis’s mind started to haze over, he heard naught else but Bahamut’s closing words, echoing softly in his mind, quiet as Noctis began to become distant from the Hexatheon: ‘That’s Papa Crow to you.’

Noctis jolted back to his earthly consciousness just in time for Kenny to rip his member from Noctis’s entrance. Kenny tugs at Noctis’s hair, forcing him down on his now fish-smelling cock. Kenny pumps Noctis up and down, using him as if he was his own hand. ‘I’m – I’m gonna CAW-m!!!’ Kenny cries.

In a flash of white Jettys, it’s all over. Kenny’s residue coating the entire room in a sticky film. Noctis barely retained consciousness as the impact of gallons of crow cum forced its way to the back of his throat. 

Noctis lets out a delighted whisper. ‘Thanks for the mouthful.’


End file.
